


Sombra's birthday

by tyra004



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday drapple for my best friend, F/F, Fluff, Presents, it's a little rushed but she was happy .. so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyra004/pseuds/tyra004
Summary: It's Sombras birthday and no one knows .. except maybe someone knows after all?





	Sombra's birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludlovescake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludlovescake/gifts).



In many ways today was a day like all the rest. No big event. Nothing grand happening. Nothing to mark it as particular. Even the weather was the same as it had been the last week. Sunny with a few clouds. But today was not like all the other days, today was Sombras birthday. 

Sombra sat down on the edge of the fountain in the square and took another bite of her churro while looking over the people walking by. She was dressed in casual clothing and blended in with the masses. No one knew her, and no one knew what made today special. She smiled ironically, that was one of the problem with having erased her identity, no birthday parties. 

She took another bite and relaxed, still it was nice with a day off. She glanced down at her communicator, four missed calls since last time she checked .. On second thought, maybe she should have informed Reaper of her absence, he might get all worried. The thought made her grin. Oh well, he needed her too much to get really mad. That made her grin more.

Suddenly, as she was sitting there, enjoying her churros and relaxing in the evening sun, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and a heavenly, accented voice boomed from behind her. 

"I knew I would find you here." 

It wasn't the first time Sombra had heard this particular voice before, and as last time it made her spine tingle and did good things to the lower part of her body. It was almost pleasant enough to make her ignore the fact that her enemy had found her. In a very unfortunate moment. 

"Ey Amiga, can't we talk about things?" she asked and turned halfway towards the big woman, letting her fingers walk up her chest, "Or maybe more than talk?"

Aleksandra Zaryanova turned the most wonderful shade of pink and frowned down at her. "Hrm .. that was not .. You are taking a great risk being here today". 

Sombra looked at her in confusion, wondering if there was something she had missed. Then it hit her. There was one person who she hadn't been able to hide her identity from. One person who knew who she was. One person who might know what day today was. And she had found her. The thought made her feel funny inside. 

Sombra showed down the strange feeling and grinned teasingly at Zarya, "Have you come to wish me a happy birthday, hermosa?". 

Zarya turned even more pink than before and cleared her throat. "Hrm. I have come to give you a message." She said, clearly trying to sound intimidating and not succeeding very well. With a slightly embarrassed look she proceeded to reach into her jacket and pulled out a little wrapped present. 

Sombra looked at it in surprise, for once not sure what to say. It was years since she had last gotten a present on her birthday. The gesture made her feel strangely emotional and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. 

"Hrm .. happy birthday" Zarya forced out gruffly and put the present down on the edge of the fountain. With those words she turned around and left. Leaving behind her a stunned and speechless Sombra. 

Not long after Sombra was sitting with a new stuffed bear, one half eaten churro and a carefully, but slightly clumsy, worded birthday card. Also with the picture of a bear on.   
"Would you look at that" she said as a smile slowly spread across her face. This would not be the last she would see of Zaryanova.


End file.
